


Emotions

by verse2wo



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: M/M, Symbolism, but like poetic, this is porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Taekwoon's emotions have always fucked him over.Cross posted from AFF
Relationships: wontaek - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Emotions

"I can't believe she invited us on such short notice. I have nothing to wear. You need a tux. Seriously, doesn't she know that we need time. Hold this will you."  
Taekwoon blinks, as a navy blue invitation is shoved into his fingers. He glances down at it. His mind is blank. He mindlessly shifts the invitation to his other hand. He sets it on the white bed. The weight of one side sinks down.  
Taekwoon lifts his head. He pulls his legs up from the floor. The soles of his feet brush against the dirty carpet. He wraps his arms around his legs, as he meets his own eyes. The waves of his hair fall into his eyes. He blinks slowly, tilting his head. His mind remains blank, as he blinks again. He looks at each of the three mirrors, dragging his gaze from left to right. His eyes widen, as he notices the familiar man across from his lover.  
 _Ravi._ The man who always seems to appear to Taekwoon at the worst times. The idol of tattooed perfection to Taekwoon. The man who has ruined many a relationship for Taekwoon.  
Ravi tilts his own head. Silver, thick loops tilt with it. His black and white t-shirt shifts, revealing the tattoos along his collarbone. More tattoos run down his arms in sleeves. He smirks, and moves over to Taekwoon. He fixes his blond-white hair in the same mirror Taekwoon uses to look at him. He runs a hand up over Taekwoon's back. It glides down the other side, causing Taekwoon to shiver. The blunt nails run over Taekwoon's slightly exposed collarbones.  
"Are you alright, Taekwoon?"  
He looks up to find his girlfriend staring at him. He nods, feeling the touches physically fade away. The essences remain, as Taekwoon's mind becomes swapped by memories of Ravi.

Taekwoon's fingers float across black and painted keys. The piano before him sinks into the sand under him. Ravi taps his foot to the beat, sitting up on the piano next to him. He smiles, watching Taekwoon mouth words to the unwritten song.  
He jumps down. The back of his colorful suit flies up, as his feet press into the dry sand. He walks around Taekwoon. His hand comes out, grazing Taekwoon's right arm. The song falters for a moment. The hand glides up, cupping the juncture between Taekwoon's neck and shoulder.  
Ravi leans in, breathing against Taekwoon's neck. The song falters again. Lips press to the soft skin and cold exposed vein. Taekwoon's heart starts beating rapidly. Taekwoon's hands slam down on the keys, as Ravi's lips slowly graze his skin. A deep chuckle reaches Taekwoon's ears, after the sinful lips pull back. Ravi walks around to the other side of the piano leaning against it.  
"Will you play that song again? It's beautiful," Ravi asks, turning back around to look at Taekwoon. Their eyes meet. Taekwoon finds his own lingering over the red eyeliner under Ravi's eyes. He breaks away from the taunting gaze. He nods, as fingertips graze against his cheekbones. He looks back up. Ravi smiles.  
"Play."  
Taekwoon's fingers and heart settle, and start their song.

Taekwoon watches his lover across the room. She looks at him, as she searches for something which Taekwoon can't recall. He nods at the chair, and she holds up one finger. She moves under a side table. Taekwoon shakes his head, before looking at her again.  
Ravi sits on the table. His legs are crossed. He leans on his hand, watching Taekwoon. He's bored, that much is obvious to Ravi. Ravi looks up at Taekwoon, and then down at his lover. He smirks, before crawling over the table to look at her. She faces the other away, and Ravi shakes his head. He disappears, as she walks to Taekwoon, metal in hand.  
"What do you want?" She questions, smiling at him. Taekwoon shakes his head, and looks up at her with sad eyes. She frowns, and looks down at the keys and keychain in her hands. She shifts them.  
"Do you want to breakup?" She asks. Taekwoon nods slowly. He blinks and breaks their linked gaze. She nods back, and leans forward. She sets the keys down, and exhales. "I had hoped until after the wedding, but I guess I'll survive. I guess we just feel out of love. Here."  
She leans back. Taekwoon leans forward. His hands move to grab the keys. They're knocked to the floor. Taekwoon looks at the tattooed hand he now grabs. He looks up, finding Ravi scowling at him.

Taekwoon's back digs into his piano. Ravi's lips are on his neck. He releases a breath, curling his hands into Ravi's jacket. Ravi's tongue licks a stripe up the shivering skin. Taekwoon shakes. Hands come up, and start popping open his black shirt. The lips travel down, bitting at the protruding collarbone.  
"Oh, how I wish you would moan," comes the sultry voice in his ear. Taekwoon's eyes widen. Ravi chuckles, and moves back to pull off his jacket. The black ink is revealed, as it's dropped on the bench. Taekwoon's eyes wander, more so as Ravi unbuttons his own black shirt. Taekwoon's knees go weak.  
He grabs onto the piano. A clash of notes rings out. Ravi pulls him up, pressing their hardening dicks together. Taekwoon gasps out, flickering his eyes closed. Ravi's lips return to his neck, kissing their way up. They land on Taekwoon's lips, as Ravi starts moving his hips up. Taekwoon gasps out, feeling his pants easily grow tighter and tighter.  
Taekwoon grabs at Ravi's hair. He yanks it up, looking into Ravi's red lined eyes. Ravi smirks, and glances down. He laughs deeply, before moving to tug down the black pants fitted around Taekwoon's body. Black boxers greet Ravi, as he tugs the pants, past Taekwoon's milky thighs, down to his knees. A hand moves past the elastic band, onto Taekwoon's dick. Taekwoon's mouth opens, as his eyes squeeze shut.  
"You're so hard," Ravi purrs, smirking at him. Taekwoon gasps out, feeling each little movement. Ravi chuckles, stroking the hard flesh. Taekwoon's eyes flutter, the lashes barely brushing against the other. Ravi tilts his head, and starts kissing Taekwoon's chest. His tongue licks against the soft pink flesh.  
Taekwoon tilts his head, looking at Ravi. His eyes are heavy, as Ravi pulls back. They lock eyes. Taekwoon's beg for release. Ravi chuckles, and removes his hands. Taekwoon falters, grabbing at the piano again. Different notes ring out, floating on the wind. Ravi pulls off his shirt, setting it on his jacket.  
"You're so beautiful like this. Has anyone ever told you this?" He asks, pulling of his belt. Taekwoon nods. Ravi cups Taekwoon's cheek, as the belt is pulled through the loops. "Really, who?" Taekwoon nods at Ravi. Ravi laughs, pulls back. Fingertips linger on Taekwoon's skin. Ravi shifts back. He curls a finger into Taekwoon's black locks. "Beautiful."  
Ravi releases it, allowing it to stick to the sweat on Taekwoon's forehead. He shifts down his pants, following with the silver boxers after. Taekwoon's eyes cast downward. He blushes, before looking up to meet Ravi's red-lined eyes. Ravi smiles innocently, despite tugging down the black boxers.  
Taekwoon gasps out, as the cold air hits his hot dick. Ravi holds out three fingers, making sure Taekwoon takes them in his mouth. Ravi moans out, nodding at Taekwoon. He pecks Taekwoon's forehead, and moves their hips closer together. Taekwoon's fingers slide out, hitting more keys. Ravi's lips kiss at Taekwoon's neck, as he allows teeth to come out and scrape the skin.  
Ravi removes the spit covered fingers. He moves them down, and pushes one up Taekwoon. Taekwoon gasps out, wincing at the pain. Ravi rubs his hip, pecking at Taekwoon's lips. "You'll be just fine," he mutters, smirking at him. The second finger slips in, causing more pain to flash across Taekwoon's delicate features. Taekwoon shakes his head. Ravi cups his cheek, tilting Taekwoon's head up. "Trust me. Can you do that?"  
Taekwoon nods rapidly. The fingers inside him scissor, making room for a third to push in. Ravi's digits twist, forcing Taekwoon to quiver. Taekwoon's fingers reach new notes. His cock twitches, more so as fingers graze over the head. Wind blows hair into both of their faces.  
Ravi's fingers pull out. Taekwoon breathes out. Ravi strokes both of their dicks, before grabbing at Taekwoon's ass. He angles himself, thrusting up into Taekwoon. Taekwoon gasps out, grabbing onto Ravi's white hair. His fingers curl into the silky strands. Rough hands come up and grope Taekwoon's milky thighs.  
"You are so beautiful," Ravi repeats, leaning into Taekwoon's neck. He breathes onto it, rubbing skin gently. Ravi's hips pull back, before thrusting back in. Taekwoon's body shifts, clanging some of keys from before. He gasps onto Ravi's neck. Ravi smirks, and pulls back out again. He thrusts back in, building up a rhythm. He angles them up higher, pounding in deeper. Taekwoon tilts his head, inviting Ravi to bite down. Lips place a gentle kiss on the mark.  
Taekwoon shivers, before a hand touches his leaking cock. Ravi smirks, thrusting in harder. Taekwoon cranes his neck, panting heavily. He shift his hips up, attempting to meet Ravi's pace. Ravi chuckles, and thrusts up deeper into Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon's nails dig into the skin under Ravi's hair. His eyes squeeze shut. His lips shifts to a round shape, as he climaxes over them both. He pants, white strings covering them both. Ravi groans, before thrusting rapidly. Taekwoon releases Ravi's hair, having his hands droop to hit new keys. He nearly collapses, as Ravi moans.  
"Oh, Taekwoon," Ravi purrs, climaxing deep inside him. Taekwoon rolls his head back, before looking down to meet Ravi's eyes. Ravi smiles in his daze, before moving up to peck on the lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ravi growls, glaring at him. Taekwoon shrinks back, looking up at him. He casts his eyes to her and back up at Ravi. He tries to scream the reason through his eyes. Ravi's scowl deepens. He turns to her, as she stands up.  
"Go after her," Ravi commands. Taekwoon shakes his head, and pulls his hand back. Ravi looks back at Taekwoon. He shakes his head in disappointment. Ravi's hands slam down on the table. "Fine, I will."  
Taekwoon's head shoots up in worry. His eyes are wide. Ravi moves to run after her. Taekwoon panics, and stands. The chair falls to the floor. Taekwoon's arms hook under Ravi's, pulling him back to the wall. Ravi glares back at him, struggling against the hold.  
"Leave me and go after her. Don't do this for me. Do this for your beautiful love," he demands. Taekwoon shakes his head, pinning Ravi down. Ravi flips him back over, onto the red carpet. Taekwoon scowls, before forcing Ravi back to the floor. Taekwoon looks up to find his ex-lover watching him. He pants, as she shakes her head. She leaves, as Ravi flips Taekwoon back again. He runs after her, only to be pulled back by Taekwoon's hands again.

Taekwoon and Ravi walk along the bench. Their hands don't touch, yet Taekwoon smiles at Ravi all the same. Ravi sighs, stopping for a moment. Taekwoon turns and looks to him. His eyebrows raise up, as Ravi rubs his bare side.  
Wind whips around them, as water reaches their feet. Taekwoon walks closer, reaching out to grab Ravi's bare shoulder. He traces the tattoos, smiling at him. Ravi smiles back, before sighing in the next moment. He grasps Taekwoon's hand, before spinning him around. Taekwoon's smile widens, as Ravi pulls him closer. They embrace, before Ravi kisses Taekwoon's neck.  
"Don't let anything get to you," Ravi breathes, pulling back. Taekwoon nods, before Ravi leads him just away from the water. They walk to the pianos, and Ravi pulls on his shirt. The jacket follows after. "Play that song again."  
Taekwoon tilts his head, but nods all the same. He sits down, and rests his hands on the keys. He starts up, smiling at the music. Ravi rests his hands on Taekwoon's shoulders. He sighs, and leans into Ravi's neck. "I'll always be here for you. Even when I seem to fuck everything up."  
A kiss is pressed to the skin. Ravi's hands slide off. Taekwoon looks behind, his fingers never stopping. Ravi walks away, arms spread wide. He fades, without looking back.  
Taekwoon doesn't stop. His words to Ravi don't escape his lips. It wouldn't have mattered. They would have been lost to the wind and the music anyway.

_Liar._


End file.
